


fish & chips

by smilelinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: harry’s a farmer, louis’s just a charming dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilelinson/pseuds/smilelinson
Summary: based on this “prompt” https://twitter.com/stevelarrington/status/1003714409238319105?s=21





	fish & chips

An old farmhouse and home stood alone for miles, their pale yellow paint made them stand out from the other barns in the area, and made them a popular place for young people to hold photo shoots. The owner, Harry, was generally kind, having inherited the farm from his parents who retired down to Florida, he was young man himself and understood the fun of a photo shoot. 

But not this morning.

It was early Monday and Harry just drove back from Toronto last night and he was tired and hungover and upset he didn’t get to sleep with anyone, and the boy he hired to care for animals while he was away for the weekend couldn’t help another day. Harry had to wake up and feed his chickens, milk his cows, and fix up the fence at his northern border. He was not happy.

There were about six or seven teenagers surrounding his chicken coop trying to urge the hens out. Usually he’d be okay with it, but no one contacted him and asked for permission ahead of time and he didn’t like the idea of his chickens being props. He started to walk out to the coop ready to politely ask the kids to go elsewhere but as soon as he saw one of the boys forcibly grab a chicken, he lost it. 

He began sprinting over the teens and demanding they let go of the chicken, but the kids starting running away, with Harry’s hen! He chased them as far as he could until they got into a car, and then he had to return to his farm.

Harry was extremely upset and begrudgingly finished feeding his animals, praying that the kids would return his hen. He decided to put off fixing the fence and treat himself to some fish and chips.

He got into his car and headed to town. Once he arrived he stopped at a shop named ‘Liam’s Lil Britain’, supposedly the best fish and chips in Vermont, as it was owned by an actual British person, but Harry was a simple man with no strong opinions on fish and chips. 

As he was about to step into the shop, he heard the unmistakeable sound of a chicken and stopped dead in his tracks. He quickly turned around and spotted his precious hen with some of those terrible teens. 

Somehow he was able to remain calm and simply walked over and asked for his hen back.

“If I’m not mistaken, you were the kids at my farm this morning and that is my hen, I would love for her to return home with me.”

“Oh, you mean Delilah?”

“Her name is actually Rosa, but whatever.”

“But we love her.”

“She is my goddamn chicken and if y’all don’t give her back, i’m gonna-”

Another voice interrupted Harry singing, “Eggs are ready!”

Then the most beautiful man walked out of the building holding a plate of eggs. Harry blanked out for a few seconds, staring at the man, before immediately asking “Where did you get those eggs?” with an accusatory tone.

“Uh..from the chicken.”

“That is my chicken and those are my eggs”

“Oh, well I apologize for my sister and her friends, they wouldn’t tell me where they got it from so I just-”

“So you just encouraged them by stealing my eggs and cooking them up with no punishment or regard for the owner of the chicken.”

“Relax dude, I’m sorry, I thought the chicken was like lost. They’re just kids.”

“Just kids? JUST KIDS? They are teenagers, they should no the different between right and wrong,” Harry scoffed and took Rosa back and tucked her underneath his arm and began to walk back to Liam’s Lil Britain, “You can keep the eggs.”

Harry sauntered into the fish and chips shop, chicken in his hand like a purse and attempted to order some fish. But, the store had a no animals policy and would not serve him if he had the chicken. He contemplated just leaving, but everything wasn’t going so badly today, so by god, if he couldn’t have some fish and chips today he was gonna cry.

He decided to go back to his car and grab a chicken leash to tie her to the lamppost. But when he started to put the harness on he noticed a girl beckoning to Rosa and the hen ran towards her. Harry sprinted after them but Rosa was back in the girl’s arms.

The beautiful man noticed and started to walk out to scold his sister and return the hen, but he noticed Harry sigh and begin to ask “Ok, you know what, you can play with her for a bit longer, I want some fish and chips, and that place down the block won’t let me bring Rosa in.”

“Delilah and I would love that.”

“Her name is ROSA,” Harry replied with frustration but also with a smile because he was trying to have a positive attitude and eat some fish and chips.

Then the man walked out and said, “Oh you mean Liam’s? I know the owner I can get him to let Rosa in.”

“They seemed very adament about the no animals thing.”

“Nah, c’mon, everyone knows me there, it’ll be fine, I’m Louis by the way.”

“Harry.”

“Cute name.” Louis replied and Harry blushed, while attempting to remind himself that this man was a chicken stealing accomplice.

Next, Louis quickly took the hen from his sister who poured but really didn’t care and then he took Harry’s hand and lead him to the shop. 

“Niall, my dude, my best friend Harry here tells me he was declined service because of his sweet little hen.”

“Fuck off, Louis, I don’t care if he’s your goddamn husband, animal hairs can’t get in the food.”

“This is a chicken, so it has feathers, and look! Harry’s got a harness, the chicken can stay on the ground.” Niall was unconvinced, “Pleeeeaaasssseeeee Niall, I’ll talk you up to Zayn.”

“Fine,” Niall begrudgingly agreed.

Louis turned to smile at Harry who seemed to be awestruck and the two took a seat on the counter. They both ordered a fish and chips and Harry finally felt like his day was turning around.

The fish and chips were delicious and Louis was not bad company. The two had a lot in common timed passed quickly. Harry decided that even though he was an accomplice, Louis was not all that bad. In fact, he thought his animals would be quite fond of his soft nature. Perhaps that’s why Rosa ran back to Louis’s sister.

As they were finishing up their meal, Harry asked, “So..how were the eggs?” 

“Really good! But sorry again about stealing your chicken, i’ll be sure to purchase the eggs next time.” Louis replied, “You know what, I’ll pay you back right now.” Then Louis yelled, “Hey Niall! let me pay Harry’s bill alright!?”

“That’s not necessary, the eggs are like one dollar” Harry replied, then yelled “Please don’t let him do that, Niall!” 

“Too bad Harry, Niall’s one of my best friends so he’s gonna let me pay,” Louis replied smugly.

“Reckon that’d make this a date.” Harry said.

“I’d like to think that if we met under better circumstances, I’d’ve asked you out by now and you’d say yes.”

“I’d like to think I’d say yes too,” Harry replied, smiling.

epilougue   
louis’s sister gives a toast at the wedding mentioning Delilah/Rosa and Harry is still bitter but then he remembers that’s the reason he met louis and gets soft. then they adopt kids and live happily ever after on the farm.


End file.
